1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to the manufacture of windows and other building partitions, and more specifically to multiple pane thermoacoustic windows and other building partitions, such as doors, walls and ceilings. The invention is an improvement of current systems for producing two pane thermoacoustic windows and one pane windows for houses and buildings, especially systems that use a plastic material to make the profiles and the frame. The new system can be employed in other similar products like partitions, doors, and ceilings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The insulating effect of thermoacoustic windows currently on the market originates mainly from the airtight chamber between the two panes. Acoustic insulation is achieved because when a noise is produced at the exterior of the airtight chamber between panes, the air inside the chamber vibrates less than the air outside, which reduces the sound level between the focus and the other side of the airtight chamber. Any tiny orifice that allows communication between the inside air and the outside air reduces the noise-insulating capacity of the window. For this reason, thermoacoustic windows require good sealing contact in all critical points, especially, in the unions of profiles that form the window frame, in the contact area of the glass panes with the window frame, and in the contact area between the window and the wall. Since sound does not travel in a vacuum, an airtight chamber with a vacuum inside will have better insulating capacity. In a similar way, when the two sides of the airtight chamber are exposed to different temperatures, thermal insulation is achieved because the air inside the chamber reaches a temperature between the outside and inside temperature. Here also, any tiny orifice that allows air to enter in the chamber reduces its insulating capacity.
Thermoacoustic windows having PVC framing have insulating advantages over windows having framing made of aluminum and similar materials. However, certain drawbacks in currently available systems of construction and installation of windows having PVC framing limit the use of thermoacoustic windows having PVC framing. The most advanced construction technology currently used over the world to form thermoacoustic windows having PVC framing involves the construction of a window frame by fusion welding plastic (PVC, vinyl) profiles designed to accommodate an insulating chamber which is made by glazing two glass panes separated by 20 to 25.4 millimeters. The technology uses a sealing material along the interior edge of two glass panes in order to bind the panes together. A device with desiccating material is inserted to absorb humidity and avoid condensation and fogging at low temperatures. In some cases, the air inside is replaced by an inert gas.
Although this technology achieves good contact with rubber-like seals, the insulating airtight chamber is not in tight contact with the window frame leaving tiny spaces and orifices between them. Additionally, the weight of this chamber, the largest of the whole window, rests entirely on the bottom side of the window frame. In some cases, a reinforcing metal is introduced in this profile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly system for thermoacoustic windows that renders airtight sealed unions in profiles that make the frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an assembly system for thermoacoustic windows that does not require a fusion-welding machine for assembling the windows.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an assembly system for thermoacoustic windows that allows a user to make an insulating airtight chamber directly on the window frame.